


Morning Coffee

by Mr_Yaoi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, not so subtle flirtation, subtle flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Yaoi/pseuds/Mr_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddies starts to bring coffee for Barry in the morning and Barry can't help but think that there is something behind the action besides good intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot that I got inspired to write. It's alternate universe, so no powers and no nine month coma. Also I know they probably got a coffee machine at the station, cause it's a police station!, but I ignored that for the sake of the plot. And Jitters, let's ignore Jitters too. Also english is not my first language and this have not been beta'd, so any feedback is appreciated.

Today Barry Allen was sure he was the fastest man alive. He barely arrived at the police station in time to be only ten minutes late, which was better than any day last week, and he sped right through the hall and busy office, dodging cops, desks, suspects and anything else that was in his way but too blurry to make sense off. He even manage to wave and say hi to a few of the, well, blurs he went past, and all but burst through the door of his lab, lunging himself into his chair and desk as he heard the door, which slammed against the wall with such force that it was immediately sent forward, slamming shut again, . Barry was too busy begging forgiveness of his burning lungs and aching muscles while gasping for air that he didn’t even flinch from all the noise he made, something he made sure not to do when he tried to get into his lab to not to let Singh know of his late arrival. He was still half collapsed on his desk when he heard a soft knock on the door before the person on the other side started to open it. Allen assumed straight away it was Singh, here to deliver his week notice and chew his ear off in the process, and quickly sat straight up. “I’m so sorry for being late sir, I’m going to start working right away and I promise not to take a break today, so please forgive me, it won’t happened again, probably, this week at least, I hope…” He quickly rambled, feeling like hitting himself in the face for giving such bad apologies, even if he was always late he didn’t have to admit it. He was still expecting the angry roaring voice from his superior when he heard a soft chuckle and turned his chair around. “Well, you are not Singh.” He said, more to himself than anything else. In hindsight he should’ve known, his boss would never knock on the door to chew his ear off for being late, especially as softly as Eddie did.

“Well, no, at least I wasn’t last time I checked a mirror, but if I start to look like him let me know.” Eddie replied in a joking tone as he took a few step closer and placed a closed lid, steaming cup on Barry’s desk. “I had this feeling you would be late again and grabbed you some coffee. Good thing you weren’t as late as you usually are, otherwise it would be cold by now.” He said with an easy smile as he nodded to the cup. Barry on the other hand was still processing everything, still slightly out of breath, and kept looking at Eddie, to the cup and back at Eddie, until his brain finally managed to catch up. He took the drink in hand, a bit hesitant at first – no one ever brought him coffee unless it was some sort of prank - and took an experimental sip. With a gulp much louder than needed the forensic beamed up.

Barry took a second, bigger sip, ignoring how hot the drink was and just enjoying the delicious, rich taste of the latte he was definitely needing to get his day going. He heard a soft chuckle once again and suddenly remembered that his blond colleague was still here. He turned back to the man to give him one of his trade mark grins. “Thanks Eddie, you are the best.” He took another small sip and let out a small sigh of content. “Seriously man, you are a hero.” He said, now in much higher spirits, but suddenly noticed that Thawne was fixing him with a smile and weird expression, one he couldn’t quite read, and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Eddie seemed to get out of a trance, or whatever he was doing, and simply shrugged it off. “Not at all Allen, you are always giving us reports with solutions for our cases, was about time someone gave you something back. Besides more evidence to analyse, that is.” He replied, quickly adding the latter bit as Barry was about to rebut with exactly that, if anything people were always eager to reward his hard work with more work. “Ok, I guess I’ll be going now. See you Allen.” Eddie added after a small silence and, with a small wave, left the room, shutting the door gently in his exit instead of slamming it like the lab worker did earlier. Barry was not convinced about this so called act of kindness with no intent behind it, but another sip and he couldn’t help but smile at his hot drink. God, he loved coffee in the morning, if only he would stop being late to work so much he could have it more often. At the reminder of both work and being late he realised that now he was already twenty minutes into his shift without even turning on his computer, he was definitely in hot water if Singh walked in next.

That week was particularly bad for Barry in terms of being punctual to work, the fact that the Sci-Fy channel was doing his favourite shows marathon during the week – which led to him going to bed extremely late – did not help, **at all.** He still managed to not be late more than an hour, the worst being on Thursday when he got to work forty minutes late, and to only get an angry speech from Singh twice, something he really shouldn’t be proud of but two out of five may not be better than not getting in trouble with the boss from being late, but it was still better than five out of five. The one thing that was also constant that week was Eddie giving him coffee soon after he collapsed into his chair – and when he collapsed on the floor on Thursday when the blond nearly dropped both his own and the Barry’s coffee from a sudden burst of laughter – being always there to save his day. The routine was simple, Barry rushed in, tried to remember how to breath, Eddie would knock on the door before opening it, chuckle at the sight of the late forensic, put the coffee on the table, wait for Barry to have a sip, nod, and leave with a small goodbye and wave.

When the detective placed the coffee down on Barry’s desk on the Friday, the forensic decided he needed to know what was going on here. He looked at the steaming cup, back to Eddie, crossed his arms and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Eddie must’ve understood straight away what the question was and replied before Barry could even finish opening his mouth. “It’s just coffee.” He said with a small shrug, that felt forced in Barry’s opinion, but didn’t say anything else.

Barry let the silence and stare contest drag on for a while as he pondered all the possibilities behind the gesture, cause ‘it’s just coffee’ is too suspicious. He could think of plenty cruel or selfish intentions behind this gesture, but he refused to believe Eddie would be cruel enough to do any of them. So he simply shrugged, reached for the drink and took a long gulp. “Alright, thanks Eddie. It’s really good.” He said at last, beaming with happiness from having such a good friend. The detective didn’t reply this time though, simply nodded and left without a word. Barry wondered if he hurt his colleague’s feelings, or if he had just seemed a hint of red on his face.

The weekend came and was soon over with nothing remarkable happening and Barry thought that it went by too fast; He didn’t even have the chance to do half of the lazing around he had planned on. Monday morning he actually managed to get to work on time, still rather hazy from sleep and completely forgetting about the coffee incident last week. He walked into the police station and calmly made his way to his lab, giving morning greeting to a few cops and noticing Eddie’s desk without its owner, and settle down properly for once, turning on his computer and settling his coffee cup down,after taking a nice sip, besides it. He had barely just started doing his work when he heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see who it was, but not being very surprised at all that it was detective Thawne who came in with a friendly smile. “Oh, hey Allen.” He greeted in a cheerful voice, with a small hint of surprise in the background. “It’s weird seeing you here on time and not speeding by the hall way. I got you coffee again, but I am guessing you had time to go get one yourself…..?” The last part felt more like a hopeful request than a question.

Barry smiled and looked between the steaming cup on Eddie’s hand and the hopeful expression on his face while using the pencil in his hand to discreetly push his own cup of coffee behind his computer, it was already half hidden from the view provided by the door but Barry wanted to make sure the detective wouldn’t see it at all. “Morning Eddie, I actually somehow made just in the nick of time so I actually couldn’t, is that for me?” He asked and felt particularly stupid as soon as he did, so he quickly got up and took the cup from his friend and quickly took a big gulp, ignoring the burn that came with boiling liquid. “Oh man, that’s good, I have no idea how I would get through my day without this, seriously man, thanks.” He said and before he could ramble some more and start – or would it be continue to? – embarrass himself he took a long, slow gulp of his, still far too hot, drink. Eddie simply chuckled.

“I guess you really like your coffee.” The blond said, looking so much more relieved than before, “Not that there is anything wrong with liking coffee, of course. It’s a great drink, especially this early in the morning. I have coffee too, every day, though mine is black, not latte. And I’m rambling, so I’m just going to go now.” He said nodding to himself and pointing to the door behind him while Barry beamed in happiness for not being the one to ramble, for once. “So I’ll see you around, Allen.” With one last nod and a small wave the detective left and this time Barry was the one to chuckle. The forensic went back to his chair and took another sip of his precious drink. It was the same drink as the one he brought to work himself earlier, so why did it taste so much better?

The next day Barry also managed to get to work on the time, Singh even joked that it was a sign of the end of times that it happened two days in a row, but he did not get a coffee for himself, and soon after he had settled himself in his chair Eddie showed up as expected, latte in hand and a beautiful smile present on his face. They chatted a bit before the detective had to return to work and, as soon as he left, the forensic was once again trying to understand how they ended up in this… arrangement? Deal? Routine? Barry didn’t even know what ‘this’ truly was, which made it so much more suspicious. He decided to let it play out.

For the rest of the week Eddie kept bringing him a latte and they would talk a little, exchange small banters and stories from work or personal life, sometimes even stay quiet, just enjoying the atmosphere, and Barry was never closer to understand what Eddie’s intentions were. He tried to ask Joe about it, but his adoptive father simply gave him a weird, grumpy look and mumbled something under his breath as he walked away. By the end of the week Barry was certain Eddie wanted something, and Joe knew what and was not too happy about it, still keeping mum about it though. The next week came, the third one since this started, and they suddenly truly developed a routine. There would be days Eddie would be slightly busy and unable to leave his desk, so he would raise the cup for Barry to pick – or yank – from his hand, and if they fingers ever touched it was an accident, and at others day he would be even busier, so the cup would be found on top of his desk already, and if there was a small sticky note on it wishing the lanky man a good day Barry would definitely not roll his eyes and smile while his face suddenly felt hotter. Allen still preferred the days that the blond detective would bring the drink himself, when they could talk and laugh and maybe have their fingers lingering together longer than needed when he accepted his daily, morning gift. When the week was over Barry allowed the delusion of Eddie trying to woo him to drift around his head, standing proudly and strong between so many other reasons, most of which were still the same terrible fears from the beginning which never truly left, even if he knew that they were nothing but empty fears.

On the Monday of the fourth week Eddie was busy and Barry was late, as shocking as it may have been for everyone there, so he rushed by the entrance, picked the drink that Eddie was lifting high without even looking away from his paperwork and rushed to his lab. He settled himself down with a huge sigh, put the cup on his desk and waited for his computer to switch on properly. He had spent the whole weekend truly considering if there was any chance that Eddie, Eddie fucking Thawne, Detective Pretty Boy, could actually be making a move on him. And if he was even interested in the blond man. Since Barry met Eddie he had never even once truly considered him as anything more than a friend and work colleague. He had of course noticed how incredibly gorgeous the man was, blond hair, perfect blue eyes, heart melting smile and a body that was hotter than a day under the desert sun. Well, maybe he did have a small crush for the detective that he had buried deep under a pile of denial. But how could he ever consider that someone like _that_ would ever go for someone like him? He was clumsy, suffered from frequent verbal diarrhea, almost no muscle, messy hair more often than not, always late and max level of geekiness. Barry sighed and let himself fall back into the chair; he would let one more week play out before reaching a conclusion. Maybe ask Eddie out for lunch even.

He noticed that he had spent a good ten minutes daydreaming and groaned at the fact that he was now even later than before. Sitting straight and preparing for all the work he had to do today, he reached for his drink and took a sip, but quickly spat it out as he slightly choked on the extremely strong and unfamiliar taste. It was black coffee, pure and strong. It definitely had at least one shot of espresso in it. This was Eddie’s drink, Barry quickly realised, he must’ve gotten it by accident, the detective being so busy that he must’ve swapped the drinks and lifted the wrong one. Barry shivered once more from the strong taste still in his mouth and was about to get up and go return the drink, and hopefully get his – cause he needed his latte! -, when he noticed that there something else about this drink that he would never find on his; a name written with a phone number under it and two small hearts leading to a finely written ‘call me’ with another heart under it. _Veronica,_ the name echoed in his mind as he read it again and again. Suddenly it all clicked and made sense. It wasn’t Barry Eddie was interested in, it was this Veronica girl. Probably a beautiful girl with a huge cleavage, incredible hair and sparkly eyes who was working in a coffee house to help get through the university that only accepted genius. _But why would he need to get you a latte to see her? He could go there for his own drink and flirt with her without bringing you to the equation._ His mind supplied, the last bit of hope that slipped through his negative spiral barrier. Sure he could go there for his drink alone, but if he were to get an order for two it would take longer for it to get ready and he could spend a bit more time with Veronica. Well, good for her. And Eddie, yes, good for Eddie.

After a minute of staring at the evil writing, Barry took a deep breath and got up. He would have to give the drink back sooner or later, better do it before it got cold. After all, it may be the last latte he would ever get from Eddie. He moved slowly towards the desk where the blond was at, still working diligently, and, with every step, dreading the conversation to come more and more. He stopped in front of the desk, holding the cup with both hands and mentally telling himself not to hold the cup so tight or it might break and spill hot drink all over himself. _Also could damage the writing and make it impossible to read it, now wouldn’t that be a horrible thing?_ , he thought to himself sarcastically. Before he could say anything Eddie looked up and gave him one of his trade mark, heart melting smiles. “Hey Allen,” then his smile faded and he looked deadly serious, “is everything ok?” He asked, worry lacing his tone, and Barry realised he wasn’t smiling, in fact he wasn’t sure what his face was showing at the moment. So he smiled.

“Ah, hey Eddie, it’s nothing really, just that I kinda got your coffee this morning by accident.” He replied, putting the cup down on the desk. “Horrible stuff, by the way. Extremely strong, absolutely need some sugar. Maybe a pot or two would make it drinkable. Oh, not that there is anything wrong with strong drinks, of course, it matches you. Your personality, I mean! Not that you are weak, of course, I mean with all those muscles you could punch a hole in the wall I am sure. Not that I am paying attention to your muscles of course.” He was rambling and he knew he couldn’t stop, and Eddie was raising an eyebrow looking amused, so he had to change the subject. “Also I think the girl who gave you the coffee wants you to ask her out, she left her number there. Lucky right? I bet you were really hoping to get something since you go there every morning. I mean, it was just a matter of time, what with the way you look. Now you don’t have to get me a latte anymore. Or pay for coffee, maybe, depends on how well the date, otherwise you may even pay more. But I’m sure it’ll go well and….” As he rambled more and more, Barry kept running a hand through his hair, making a bigger mess of the already messy locks, and was so, so glad there were almost no one around and the people who were around were too busy to pay attention. Then Eddie chuckled and placed a hand on his wrist, Barry didn’t even noticed he was gripping the desk with his other hand but instantly loosened at the touch.

“Barry, breathe!” Was the first thing the man said before letting go of Barry and picking up his cup for a closer inspection. “I didn’t even notice this message this morning. I knew she was checking me out but I did not expect this to happen.” He gave a long sip, staring straight into Barry’s eyes. “But I guess it was just a matter of time, what with the way I look and all these muscles.” He added with a smirk and the lanky man could fell his face burn. “But I am not interested in her anyway,” he added putting the cup down but never breaking eye contact. “Still, it’s kind of cute, don’t you think? Maybe if it was someone I like…” He almost purred the last sentence, voice low and rough, and Barry all but shivered at the intensity of the gaze placed upon him. “Here’s your drink, by the way, I am so busy that I kind of forgot about it so it’s still full and mostly warm.” He added, in a much lighter tone as he handed the latte, no writing on this cup.

Barry, almost by instinct, reached out for the cup, but when his fingers touched Eddie’s he felt his skin burn and instantly jumped back, pulling his drink close to his chest, heart beating so fast his rib cage might break at any given moment. “Right, ok, yeah, ok, right!” He said, louder than needed, turned around and looked over his shoulder at the blond detective once more, who looked extremely amused again, “Ok, right, yes, ok, ok, right!” He said once more before all but running to his lab. The day was long and the hours felt like weeks, and every time he saw Eddie he turned bright red and made a dash to the closest exit. When he stopped to try and even his breathing he would close his eyes and see the intense gaze from earlier burned into his eyelids. He should’ve waited for Eddie to have left his desk to swap the drinks, now he made a fool of himself and his free morning lattes and smiles were over.

When the next day came Eddie brought him a latte and smiled like nothing happened.

On Wednesday Barry had already accepted defeat, he was head over heels for the stupid, charming detective and he might as well take a risk before this started to get out of hand. He woke up early that morning, plan already in mind, and slowly made his way to work, all the while talking himself out of it and then encouraging himself back into action - which resulted in him getting more than a few weird looks as he mumbled and walked to work. When the lift announced his arrival he took one last deep breath and walked towards the desk where his crush was with confidence. He stopped in front of the desk and gave the blond his biggest grin, which came naturally anyway so it wasn’t really a choice. “Morning Ed,” He greeted and was greeted back with a beautiful grin, “I mean, Eddie, eer, detective, right. Is that my drink?” He asked, he clearly already mumbling before the guy could even say morning back, and when Eddie nodded he quickly took a sip, regretting instantly when he burned his tongue. “Agh, hot! Anyway, do you still have that report I gave you yesterday? I really wanted to give a quick check, I think I may have missed to include a certain detail.” It wasn’t a lie, but it was convenient, like killing two birds with one stone.

“Oh, sure, I think I put it somewhere over…here…?” Eddie replied, twisting and bending down on his desk to reach the lowest drawer, and Barry took the chance to quickly switch the drinks, making sure to wipe the lid of his own and make it look exactly like the other was – pros of working with crime scenes, he know what mistakes not to make -, and smiled again like nothing happened. “Ah, here you go!” The blond gave him the files and he quickly went over it, he knew the page and where the detail should be, so it only took him a minute, half of it was only so it didn’t look too quick even.

“Thanks Eddie, everything seems to be checking out.” He said handing the file back. “I guess I’ll see you later then.” And with that he turned around and made his way to his lab, trying very hard not to skip to the fact that so far the plan was going flawless. The feeling was quickly gone five minutes later, as he was sitting in his chair and staring holes into the cup of the drink that contained the evil, strong coffee. Now that he had gotten this far he couldn’t stop thinking how stupid this plan was, what was he thinking? He couldn’t even back out now, of all the things why did he not consider an escape route? Sighing in defeat he decided to just get it over with it. He got up, determined, took the drink in his hand and made his way to the destined desk once more, and if he was stomping instead of taking steps who cares. Eddie was very focused on his work this time as he didn’t even look up when Barry stopped in front of the desk for the second time that day. “Oh, hey Eddie, I think I got the drink mixed up again.” Eddie nodded and pushed his drink forward, which was good for the plan but still made the forensic slightly sad that he wasn’t getting another smile. “Ok.” He said, trying not to sound too let down, and placed the cup down and picked the one he was meant to have, quickly making his way back to the lab.

Once back on the lab he closed the door and let his forehead smack it heavily. God, now that he had gone and done it there was no return. All he hoped was for him not to become the joke of the department and for his heart to be gently broken. The next two hours were hell to work through. He kept making mistakes, fidgeting in his seat, slamming his face on the desk every time he remembered what he had done and making even more mistakes that made simple tasks take triple the time to get it done. Eventually he managed to focus into his work, so much so that when his phone suddenly rang he all but jumped out of his seat. He looked down to see the screen flashing a number that he did not recognised, reached for the screaming device and accepted the call. “Hello?”

“I know I said it’s kinda cute when people write their phone number on coffee cups, but you did it so smoothly that it was actually quite cool, Allen.” A smooth voice replied and Barry could almost picture the smirk on Eddie’s face, and couldn’t help smiling from the compliment. “So, mr. Smooth, would you like to go have lunch with me?” He asked, voice low and slightly rough, making Barry shiver.

“Who’s the smooth one now?” Barry replied in a teasing voice and heard the blond man bursting out in a rich laugh. “Gimme five minutes ok?” He said before hanging up and rushing like a mad man to quickly finish the report, save his work and meet Eddie by the entrance of the police station, still ended up late by a minute. “I’m... here...I’m here!” He said breathless, placing his hand on his knees to hold his weight as he tried to catch his breath.

“Why am I not surprised of you running late and being breathless?” Eddie said in an amused voice. “Here, hold this.” He said handing Barry a cup, which he took without a question since his brain was still recovering from the dash, and when he looked up at the detective he saw him holding his mobile and heard the click of a camera. “Definitely my new screen saver.” He said, mostly to himself, as he checked the picture. Barry was extremely confused, having no idea what just happened, and turned the cup around only to find out he was holding the empty cup of Eddie’s morning coffee, the one he had written out ‘call me. ;) Barry xx’. Barry was about to go down on a terrible negative spiral, his brain ready to accept that this was all a joke and that picture would be made into a poster for the door of his lab and he would live miserably ever after, when he looked back to the blond man and saw that gentle smile. “All good to go or do you need another minute to catch your breath?” He asked as if nothing had happened.

Barry couldn’t help but roll his eyes and start to walk, even though he didn’t know where they were going. “I can’t believe you took a picture. I don’t care how ‘cute’ you find it, if anyone else see that picture your reports will start to be as late as I am to work.” The brunette warned, but the smile on his face made the thread almost non-existent.

“Definitely not, if people see how cute and daring you are I’ll have to fight over the whole station for you.” Eddie replied in a light tone and gave him a wink, which made Barry blush slightly, “Though I did wonder why you swapped our drinks earlier.” And now the forensic couldn’t help but to gap in shock, he was so sure he did everything so smoothly right, how did Eddie notice? Before he could ask the detective replied, “Oh, you did everything perfectly, and I wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that you took a sip, remember? If that was my drink you would have made a face, I’m sure, and since your drink was exactly in the same way I left mine I knew it couldn’t be an accident. Seriously, Allen, I’m a detective, give me some credit here.” And with that explanation Barry could feel his face burning, probably looking redder than a tomato, “I was about to go after you, thought you were trying to invite me to your lab, when you came back. I’ll tell you that, I did not expect the phone written in the cup, but I am so glad you did it.” The end of the sentence was soft and the blond took Barry’s hand into his and gave a small squeeze, letting it go after and leaving Barry wishing for their hands to stay together a bit longer. “We are here.”

As they walked in the coffee house Barry looked around to absorb the atmosphere. It was smaller than the Jitters, had a more homely feel to it, but it was clean, good looking and had an amazing aroma. The first thing Barry noticed were the cups from the people taking hot drinks to go. “Wow, you really like this place huh?” He said casually. The second thing he noticed, while they were trying to decide what to have and placing their orders, was Veronica. When they took a sit on a table by the window Barry was smirking and had to stop himself from laughing, clearly Eddie did not think this through when he brought them here to eat lunch. “So Veronica looks nice, was she heart broken when you told her you weren’t interested?” He asked, badly feigning ignorance, and now Eddie was the one to blush.

“Busted huh?” He replied, chuckling softly as he scratched the back of his neck. Barry looked at Veronica once again; she was a lady who was definitely past her fifties, short and polite, cute, short, grey curly hair, styled very nicely, and clearly in charge of the place. “Ok, so maybe I was trying to, you know, get your attention, and you weren’t giving any strong signs of being interested in me, besides being my friend that is, so I may have asked her to help me by writing that message on the cup. Boy, did she have a laugh that day. I couldn’t use mine or Iris’s writing, with you being a forensic of all things, and Joe would strangle me if I asked him, he already glares at me enough for trying to get you out on a date.” Barry laughed softly at that, he was glad to know he wasn’t the only one coming up with embarrassing plans. “I did not expect it to work _that_ well though, with you having a small jealousy fit and all but confessing to be attracted to me. That was hot.” And now he was back to being embarrassed, and very self-conscious as Eddie was giving him an intense look, eyes gone a shade darker.

“I wasn’t even that jealous.” He mumbled and the detective snorted and rolled his eyes. “So Joe knew? Did you ask his permission or something before putting your elaborated plan into action?” He added, using Joe as an excuse to change the topic from focusing on him, with a smirk on his face as he took a bit of his enormous sandwich and deciding that this place was more than just heavenly coffee.

Eddie blushed, took a bite of his food and chewed extremely slowly while staring at his own plate, clearly the most interesting plate in the universe, and then looked sheeply at Barry. “Well, this is kinda embarrassing, but Joe was the one who encouraged me to go after you.” And Barry’s jaw dropped for the second time that day. “He said, and I quote, I’m tired of watching you fools drooling and dancing around each other at every crime scene. Just ask him out already, for the love of god. Also, if you hurt him, just remember that sometimes you can get shot by accident when chasing criminals.” The brunette would have laughed at that if he didn’t have to automatically roll his eyes at Joe’s overprotectiveness. But then again, if not for his adoptive dad this would not be happening, so he owns him one. “I’m glad he did.” Eddie added, bringing Barry back to reality, as he placed a hand on top of Barry’s own, which he had casually placed upon the table earlier.

Barry blushed and agreed, giving him a small smile. The rest of the lunch went smoothly and far too quick, they talked and laughed, sharing small personal facts and funny stories, at times they went quiet and just sat there watching each other, and eventually they had to go back to the station. A few steps after they left Barry gathered all the courage he had and reach for his date’s hand, holding it lightly; Eddie simply intertwined their fingers together as his smile got slightly bigger. They talked and laughed some more until the station started to come into view. Barry knew he would have to let go of the hand that was so warm against his own; it wasn’t against the rules to date someone from work but showing public affection could end up bringing problems later. He was about to pull his hand back when Eddie strengthened the hold on it, giving Barry a strong, decisive look that stated that hand was going nowhere until they were inside the station, where they had to be professionals, and Barry could feel himself falling for that man just a bit more.

In an act of impulse he pulled the detective toward an alley they were about to walk past, pulling them in the cool shadow that provided a refreshing breeze in such a hot day. Eddie looked very puzzled, but Barry simply smiled. “Thanks for lunch, Eddie, I had fun.” And before his date could reply he took a step forward and placed his lips upon Eddie’s own. They were warm and slightly rough, but pressed back against his own and his heart skipped a beat. The kiss was as simple as that, warm, soft and perfect, until Barry had to step back to breathe once again and contemplate how gorgeous the blond looked with his breath a bit more uneven and slightly flushed cheeks. He was about to walk out of the alley, content with his first kiss, when, using the hands that were still strongly held together, Eddie pulled him back in and pressed their lips in a much rougher fashion, his free arm snaking around Barry’s waist and pulling him flush against the broad, muscled chest. After the small surprise had settled in, Barry started to kiss with the same passion, his arm wrapping against broad back and hand gently holding his neck. Their lips mashed and turned in a frantic dance until Eddie bit his lower lip and pulled back, grazing his teeth in a delightful manner. Barry moaned softly, and in that second that he exposed himself Eddie took the chance and deepened the kiss. Barry never imagined what their kiss would be like, but he knew that if he did it would fall very short of this. The detective tasted incredible and knew exactly what he was doing, skilled tongue caressing his own while he explored the inside of his mouth, and Barry could feel his legs turning into jelly.

At some point their bodies started to beg for oxygen and the kiss had to be broken. Barry thought he was going to collapse, but it was him holding the detective as he let himself fall slightly and rest his head on the forensic’s shoulder. “God, you drive me crazy.” He whispered breathlessly pulling Barry closer and the brunette could feel a smile being formed by his neck.

“Yeah, you too.” He said with small smile and hugged the other man back with just as much strength. When Eddie finally caught his breath he pulled back, making Barry feel very cold suddenly, they shared a smile and a last tender kiss before going back to the station. They didn’t talk, but the silence was so pleasant that Barry had to stop himself from humming, and maybe even skipping. When they arrived the hands were finally separated, the remembrance of the warmth making it feel like a small fire was left under his skin, and they walked in much like any other time. “Well, have a good day, detective.” Barry said as he parted way with the detective by his desk, making a mental note, when he saw those blue eyes growing a shade darker and devouring him on the spot, that calling Eddie such was a turn on, and went to his lab with the biggest grin ever. Maybe he would even get a visit later.

From that day on his morning were pretty much the same, still getting slightly late and receiving his morning latte and smile. The only difference was that now he also received morning kisses, and that made his day that much brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I pulled the cheese out for that end. Also I was going to end with Barry accepting the lunch date, but it felt like it would leave a lot of loop holes and also it would end without a kiss, and every romantic fic deserves at least one kiss! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
